


A Fool’s Hope

by auwana



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Guys I’ve only watched season 1 so like I have no idea how this is gonna go, The Power Ranger crossover no one asked for or wanted!, ol' skool Angel Grove Power Rangers in da house
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 19:11:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8502028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auwana/pseuds/auwana
Summary: What if Laura had been a former Power Ranger? What would experience in monsters and saving the world change?





	1. Day of the Dumpster

**Author's Note:**

> Guys I cross over everything with Power Rangers as some point so now I'm invading this fandom after only a week and having only seen season one and I'm sorry but my brain never. shuts. up. So here. Welcome to my brand of crazy.

After her first week at Silas University, Laura Hollis was pretty certain her fate was to never know what “normal” was ever again. Going to school as far away from Angel Grove as possible was supposed to be an escape from everything weird and dangerous.

Alas. 

There was no running back to Angel Grove, which was filled with far too many memories she would rather avoid. So she went to class and did her homework, ignoring the oddities on campus with the same determination that won a war for the galaxy. If she could get through the first year, she could see about transferring elsewhere over summer. 

Then Betty vanished. Laura could no longer ignore the weirdness of Silas. Even in Angel Grove, a city of literal alien abductions, people were looked for when they went missing. So, after declaring to her video project she would figure out what happened herself, she started the footwork of interviewing people.

Which turned out nothing of use.

“God, why didn’t I keep better track of her? What the hell happened last night?”

The door to the dorm room swung open, and Laura felt the threat of something unknown and definitely not human. She whirled around in her chair, not expecting the pale brunette who burst in. Well, perhaps something -not- deadly and looking to kill her was best. She had no powers any longer, after all.

“Hey,” the intruder greeted as she started to drop her bags around the room.

“Um, excuse me, but who the hell are you?”

“Carmilla. I’m your new roommate, sweetheart.”

Oh, yeah. The universe was definitely gunning for her.


	2. Food Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ~5 of you who like it so far, have more. I'm probably gonna watch season two over this weekend to get a feel for it before writing. I sincerely hope I don't write myself into a corner...

Three days. Three days of sleeping with one eye open. Three days of waiting to see if Carmilla was some Earth bound assassin hired by the remnants of the reigns of terror Laura and her team had destroyed. Neither Jason nor Billy thought it plausible, but they wanted her to stay safe all the same. The amount of meditation Trini had taught her in order to reach out to the vestiges of their powers was kinda insane. There was no way for them to morph ever again. But maybe, just maybe, they could hold their own in a fight against bigger, badder things.

So long as those things weren’t actual demons from hell.

Which, okay, Carmilla wasn’t the easiest person to live with, but Laura doubted she was an actual hell demon. She’d like to think there would be less of an annoying long game being played and more direct killing. Still, that wasn’t going to stop Laura from passing a few rumors. 

Then blood poured out of the milk container. 

Which, one, gross. Two, bowl of cereal ruined. And, most importantly, blood. Laura knew it wasn’t fake blood. She knew what blood looked like, knew the smell of it, had seen it oozing and pooled often enough in high school. This was real blood. In a milk container. 

Either Carmilla was retaliating hard core for the cold sore rumors, or this was something her roommate consumed on a daily basis. Still gross, either way.

Roping the floor Dons, official and not, into ridding Carmilla over health code violations did not do the trick, weirdly enough.

“Okay, if you can’t help me, should I go to the Dean?”

The duo traded actual frightened looks and came up with the lamest excuses ever. These two obviously never had to lie to save their lives. 

“Besides,” Perry said, “Your old roommate will probably be back soon and then Carmilla will have to move out.”

LaFontaine nodded in agreement. “It’s a distinct possibility.”

“It’s what happened with all the other girls who disappeared.”

Laura zeroed in on Perry. The floor Don assured her the two other now-returned girls would be spoken to regarding any questions Laura had right before Carmilla showed up. Even though she knew Carmilla would admit nothing, she still pushed the subject.

“Yeah, you’re not gonna find your “soy milk” in there.”

There. A moment of hesitance, of being caught. It wasn’t not the amusement of a prankster’s success. It was the quick scuttle for a lie Laura had seen her teammates wore during their first few weeks as Rangers. “It was just a prank. Food coloring and corn syrup.”

And while Laura never knew those two ingredients to smell like old pennies, she had no other evidence to prove Carmilla was anything but a blood bank thief. So she played it off as the other girl being weird, and threatened to involve the Dean of Students. The way Carmilla actually stiffened up when Laura picked up her phone spoke volumes above the challenge in the brunette’s voice.

It was probably best Natalie and Sarah Jane arrived then; Laura wasn’t one for asking “adults” for help after spending four years relying on herself and her peers to save the world. She just hoped these peers would be able to meet her unusually high standards of reliability.

The hair on the bak of her neck stands on end when Natalie described her dream.

“I’m awake in the dark, in my bed, and there’s something like a cat or a lizard on the floor by the bed, prowling.  And sometimes it was this strange figure with dark hair and a white dress standing over me.  And the darkness is in my eyes and in my throat and I can’t breathe, and …”

Laura glared at the whistling Carmilla. “What is wrong with you?”

“Right now I’m out of soy milk.” Which, if it really was to sustain an “extreme hemoglobin deficiency,” would put her in a mood. Maybe. Probably best not to poke at her, though. Still not human, after all.

Apparently, Natalie’s trauma was still very real, because she left in a hurry. Sarah Jane was on her heels, leaving Laura with not much more than she had half an hour before. 

“You really think you’re doing anything to help that girl? To help poor Betty?”

“At least I’m trying to do something.”

“Oh, are you trying your very best? Because, I’m sure if you stay pure of heart and really believe that, that’ll make a difference.”

Laura had to bite her tongue. Those two things -had- made a difference, had saved the planet more than once. “Well, it’s better than lounging around all day and pretending to be all cool and disaffected, when really you’re just miserable and alone.”

“And do you really think you’re doing a lick of actual good?  Do you know anything you didn’t know the day before she vanished?  You’re a child.  And you understand nothing.  Not about life.  Not about this place.  And certainly not about what it takes to survive in a world that - you know what?  The sooner you stop playing Lois Lane, the better off you’ll be.”

Which, probably true. She had done her service to Earth and its people. She had already saved lives, every life on this planet, and had a hand in saving every life in the ENTIRE GALAXY. She could be done. There was nothing prompting her to search for Betty; no mentor to say it was her duty, no powers to hold worthy. Even then, Zordon allowed them to walk away on that fateful day. 

Laura couldn’t save everyone. The final day of the war for the Milky Way proved that. Earth was saved from destruction by evil aliens from space. Humanity was going to have save itself from itself, now. 

Except…

Except there was a not-quite-human being on the bed behind her, the school had a fully functional alchemy club, and Laura had been chosen to be the Pink Ranger for a reason. 

“No.”

“What?” 

“No, I’m not just gonna give up.  Maybe you’re right.  Maybe I am a child.  A nineteen-year-old who had never left her city limits before she got here.  Who thought that university was gonna be some big adventure full of books to read and parties to dance at.  Who never thought anything bad could actually happen.  Well, it turns out the world doesn’t work exactly how I thought it was going to.  My university is creepy.  And parties are full of numbskulls getting hammered and girls go missing and nobody seems to care.  So, maybe that’s just how it is, but that does not mean that I have to accept it.  I deserve better.  Betty deserves better.  Hell, even you deserve better.”

Because after three days, Carmilla felt less evil and more inhuman than anything. Her roommate wasn’t here to kill her; every chance she had was passed up. What she was here for, though, was still up in the air.

“What’re you doing?”

“I’m putting my journalism project up online so that all the students at Silas can see it.  And if anyone knows anything about Betty, or the other missing girls, then they can help.  We can do this together.”

“Well, that’ll be awfully annoying for the University.” Carmilla’s smirk was audible. “And the Dean.”

“Well, then she can come and talk to me about it.” It would be a good test of the waters, to hear what the Dean had to say. Either Laura would find an ally, or there would be one more person she could write off as unhelpful.

“Oh, I think she might.”

The world tilted out of focus for just a moment, as her finger hovered over the last key. This was a decision that was going to change the course of her life. She didn't need any powers or millennia old mentors to tell her that much. She could walk away, or she could fight. After four years, even if Silas was supposed to be an escape, there wasn't much of a choice.

“There. It’s up.”

The siren and flashing lights almost made her wish she had listened to Carmilla and dropped the investigation. 

Almost. 

But not quite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I replaced Laura as the Pink Ranger on the team, not because I'm a Kim hater, but because I need Trini's influence more at this time. Y'all are lucky I didn't just add in a color and random dino.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone interested? It's cool if not, cause then I can go back to all the fic I've committed to already...


End file.
